Barricade
by Twilight Bliss
Summary: The wall between them was like an infinite sea of emotions - 'Are you still there' - NaruHina Fic - Do R & R... x3
1. Prologue

Barricade

* * *

-- 0.o --

A/N: Since this is our first Naruto fic, this one contains a few mature content and some profanities not worth mentioning, and a compilation of ideas that came as inspiration from a movie narrative. This fic is psychologically insane yet melodramatic, but I poured we poured our hearts into this…

* * *

-- 0.o --

Summary: The wall that separated them was like an infinite sea of emotions: Uzumaki Naruto had never felt so abandoned before, not when he had her by his side. -- NaruHina --

* * *

-- 0.o --

Uzumaki Naruto was a renowned Konoha shinobi, one whose mission records surpass those of the ANBU. Though he was only a Jounin, his skills were second to none, for even the Godaime Hokage praised him for his aptitude and abilities.

The villagers of Konoha no longer despised him, even though he was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails. Naruto had done so many heroics that almost everyone in the Leaf Village had forgotten all about the demon fox sealed inside of him. After all, with his stubborn yet kind attitude, one would think that his juvenile antics were not even close to the Kyuubi's devious ferocity.

Now 17 years old, Uzumaki Naruto's dream of becoming the greatest Hokage the world has ever known is now within his grasp, for the Godaime had been thinking of retiring due to her seasoned age. With that reverie complete, Naruto seeks out another dream: Find a wife to restore the Uzumaki [Namikaze] clan.

**Barricade - Prologue: Attraction **

An hour had gone by since the young Hyuuga heiress had entered the room. There wasn't any resonance at all, save for the wind blowing against the old, lacquered door, its hinges creaking noisily. Inside the room, one might mistake the nurse and her patient to be star-crossed lovers, but in fact, they were only childhood friends yet to find true love.

"Does it still hurt?" a fine, soprano voice sounded, reverberating within the room's cemented cream-colored walls. The lady in question reached out to touch the bandaged arm of her patient, letting her fingers rest for a few seconds on the cloth-wrapped limb.

"It stings a bit but I feel much better, Hinata-chan!" The blonde lad grinned optimistically at his friend, showing her a thumbs-up that seemed akin to Gai-sensei's. Naruto wagged his arm up and down just to show Hinata that it had almost entirely healed itself.

"You'll be dispatched from the hospital in a few hours' time, Naruto-kun," Hinata said bashfully, a delicate shade of scarlet creeping up her pallid features. "Do you," she continued a tad hopefully, "still need some assistance?"

Hinata, whose cheeks had been glowing with pink in the past few minutes, desperately wished that Naruto would say 'yes'. Ever since their Academy days, she had always watched the young Jinchuuriki, always attracted to his obstinate and compassionate attitude. The fascination hadn't died since then, but instead, it blossomed into a much more mature way of infatuation, the kind that almost never falters and would probably stay in her memory for a period of infinity.

But before Naruto could give a reply, the door flew open and there was a flash of pink and red. Hinata drew a sharp intake of breath when she saw who was hugging Naruto on the bed, tears streaming from familiar yet distant emerald eyes.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you! I just came back from my last assignment!"

Sakura's 90-decibel shrieks echoed thoroughly around them, followed shortly by whimpers as sobs racked her slender figure. Hinata watched helplessly as the pink-haired kunoichi tightened her arms around an utterly shocked Naruto, feeling slightly envious and overcome with disappointment.

"I-I'll be taking m-my leave now," Hinata murmured despondently, to which Sakura suddenly released her Gargantuan hold on Naruto and stood up, deliberately facing her with a smile etched on her beautiful face. "Thank you for taking care of my stubborn teammate while I was gone, Hinata."

If the Hyuuga heiress was a little bit wiser, then she could've sworn she saw a minuscule smirk tug at the corners of Sakura's lips. Shrugging that off, Hinata strode towards the door and almost exited, before she heard Naruto's voice calling out to her in a blatantly lethargic tone. She stopped abruptly and looked over her shoulder, looking surprised as Naruto said "Help me go home later on, okay?"

For the first time that day, Hinata genuinely smiled, ecstasy rapidly filling her heart to the brim. She looked Naruto in the eye and answered, "H-Hai, Naruto-kun," before dashing out the room and skipping towards her office, where she was sure she would squeal to her heart's content.

* * *

-- 0.o --

Once Sakura had made sure that Hinata was outside _her _territory, she hastily faced her comrade with a melodramatic look pasted on her face. "Oh Naruto, I could always _assist_ you anytime and anywhere!" she blurted out, batting her eyes fervently.

Unfortunately, much to her chagrin, Naruto's kindness got the better of her. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but Hinata asked me first," the blonde Jounin voiced out, grinning sheepishly and ruffling his golden hair with his uninjured hand before continuing, "Besides, you should rest first!"

The pink-haired medic opened her mouth to retaliate and answer otherwise, but the words never left her as Naruto suddenly patted her on the back and smiled, "You should go now, Sakura-chan. Yamato-taichou must be worried sick looking for you!"

Sakura looked at him incredulously as she stood up in silence. Then she leaned down and pecked Naruto on the kiss before twirling herself off to the door.

"I'll visit you again, Naruto!" Sakura stated before leaving the young Uzumaki to his peace. Naruto sighed as the door of his room closed, relieved that his ex-teammate was no longer in his presence.

His crush on Sakura was still there, yes, but it had already depleted itself to a more _friendly_ type of infatuation: One that he would most likely not mind for the rest of his life. Besides, ever since Sasuke left the village, Sakura had become even more obsessive about him, almost to the point wherein even her shirt would flash the Uchiha's name on it.

Naruto thought about it lazily. Sakura has started to flirt with him more often, and if it went on like this he was sure he would not hesitate to rev up a Rasengan and blow her off to Jupiter in annoyance. Unluckily, much to his vexation, Sakura had increased flirting with him every time an opportunity came in her grasp and although her feelings for Sasuke hadn't wavered, she certainly seemed like a slutty little whore chasing after men for their virginity.

Sighing vociferously, he lied back down on his mattress and began daydreaming about his upcoming days as the Rokudaime Hokage.

* * *

-- 0.o --

**To Be Continued...**

-- 0.o --

Aww, do leave a review... x3


	2. Necessity

Barricade

* * *

-- 0.o --

A/N: The first chapter took ages to post because... well... there wasn't internet for like... a week and a half or so. We apologize for that matter but here it is! Do enjoy!

* * *

-- 0.o --

Summary: The wall that separated them was like an infinite sea of emotions: Uzumaki Naruto had never felt so abandoned before, not when he had her by his side. -- NaruHina --

* * *

-- 0.o --

Hyuuga Hinata walked along the corridors of the 4th floor, bored by the plain whiteness and texture of the walls. She had come to pick Naruto from his room and _assist_ him on going home. She checked her watch. The numbers 9:25 PM glowed and greeted her and she sighed inwardly.

If she was lucky, maybe she and Naruto could do something intimate tonight… Thoughts began flashing into her mind and she shook her head vigorously. Clearing her mind, she saw that she had unconsciously passed by Naruto's room already and she skipped backwards, half-angry and half-amused at herself for missing such an important room.

**Barricade - Chapter One: Necessity**

Hinata entered the room anxiously, cheeks reddening in excitement to see Naruto. To her surprise, the room was already dark, and was afraid that Naruto was asleep on the bed, which would trouble her more because she would have to wake him up. She didn't bother switching open the lights because they might be a nuisance to Naruto's slumber…

Funny, she was about to wake him up anyways…

She tiptoed quietly towards the bed and reached out to feel for her patient. Sure enough, there was a lump beneath the blankets and just as she was about to pull the cloth away, it moved on its own accord and Naruto's face came in to view, uncomfortably, for it was only centimeters away from Hinata's.

"Good evening, Hinata-chan!" he mused out, grinning adorably as he flashed Hinata a peace sign. The Hyuuga heiress fortunately didn't faint but shrieked shrilly instead, stepping back from Naruto and tripping over her own feet. She fell on her butt with a small _thud_ and looked up, seeing Naruto look questionably at her. "Oops… Did I surprise you or something, Hinata-chan?"

She smiled back and waved her hand in a fervor manner, muttering the words, "O-Oh, its fine, Naruto-kun…" Hinata stood back up just as Naruto got off his bed, a backpack on his back. "Are you ready, Naruto-kun?"

The Jinchuuriki flashed him a thumbs-up. "Yep, I'm ready!"

Hinata then nodded sweetly and motioned for Naruto to follow her out of the room, where they began walking along the white, dreary hallway towards the staircase. Hinata felt awkward. Nothing was said and the silence was beginning to make her eardrums break. She knew that Naruto could never stop talking, so why would he keep quiet now?

She sneaked a glance at him and their eyes met, and a nanosecond later they looked away almost instantaneously, bashfulness suddenly flooding their senses. Naruto was first to speak, and Hinata smiled in relief. "Ah, Hinata-chan, would you like to grab some ramen on the way home?" he blurted out, looking at Hinata expectantly.

"Sure, Naruto-kun," was all the Byakugan User said as she bowed her head to bite back a squeal. Then, there was that deafening silence again. Hinata wondered why it was taking too long for them to reach the staircase. Was the hallway that long or does being with Naruto really make time slower?

After a few minutes, Naruto broke the ice yet again, this time, perturbing his companion with a random question.

"Would you like to spend the night with me at home, Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuuga Heiress managed to keep sane at that particular moment, although she could already feel the blood rushing to her face. "Spend the night?" she repeated timidly, for this was the first time she would ever sleep _outside_ the Hyuuga Compound IF she would agree.

"Yeah… y'know, it'd be nice to have some company once in a while… We could play cards or watch TV together or something," Naruto reasoned out, completely oblivious to Hinata's already-crimson face.

An opportunity like this would only come once in a hundred years, Hinata told herself, so she found herself accepting the offer. She beamed shyly at Naruto who took the liberty of holding her hand tautly as they finally neared the staircase.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" he said cheerfully, cerulean eyes sparkling despite the dim lighting of the hospital. He bent down lightly and pecked Hinata on the cheek, just as a shriek was heard 3 meters away from them, where bright jade orbs were glaring steadily at them through silky pink hair.

* * *

-- 0.o --

This might be a shorter chapter but we promise... the next one will be longer! Thanks for reading and... please do leave a review... x3


	3. Adrenaline Rush

Barricade

* * *

-- 0.o --

A/N: We're really sorry that this chapter took too long... There was this big problem about the internet, and now's the only time I had... And the chap's really, really cliche... so please do enjoy!

* * *

-- 0.o --

Summary: The wall that separated them was like an infinite sea of emotions: Uzumaki Naruto had never felt so abandoned before, not when he had her by his side. -- NaruHina --

* * *

-- 0.o --

"Ahh, Naruto, just who I was looking for!"

Sakura's thunderous shriek shook Hinata to the core, bringing her disappointment. The pink-haired kunoichi neared them, the stiff sliver of anger in her emerald eyes still obvious. Hinata tensed when Sakura came within a meter or two near her, and she forced herself to smile.

"Good e-evening, Sakura-san," she said gently, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Sakura nodded at her and didn't bother to give her a proper greeting, much less smile at her. Instead, she hooked her arm with Naruto's and started to stomp away, dragging the Jinchuuriki with her.

"Good night," Sakura replied stoically at her, immediately facing and pouting pleadingly at Naruto. "Wanna go get some ramen?"

And _what else_ was Naruto to do?

He--

* * *

**Barricade - Chapter Two: Adrenaline Rush**

Hinata watched as Naruto grinned apologetically at her. There goes her evening with the man of her dreams. It was depressing, the way Naruto waved sympathetically at her, mouthing words of apology. Of course, Naruto couldn't ever _refuse_ someone as elegant as Haruno Sakura. Heck, even her name was exquisite.

She waved back and smiled forcefully. Perhaps a future with Naruto was not in her grasp anymore. She bowed her head, hiding her face with her velvety indigo hair as tears slid down her face. How could she _not_ cry? She was not only sad, but irritated as well. Sakura had gone too far. This was far more than being just a flirty slut.

Hinata bit her lip and pushed all thoughts of vengeance out of her mind. Thinking about bad thoughts never did anyone good, she remembered. It had been a statement from her father, an order to be more specific.

As soon as Sakura and Naruto went down the staircase, the young Hyuuga sighed silently albeit irately. She found herself almost hyperventilating in sheer anger, and when she could not find anything to quench her thirst for Sakura's blood (Haha… Sakura's― ehem… sorry), she thrust her palm into the white of the wall and it went through, startling a medic nin who was in the process of bandaging a patient's leg.

Hinata immediately withdrew her hand from the wall and squeaked a small 'sorry' before running away to her office in less than a minute.

* * *

She plopped herself on the staff couch, wiping away the last tears that were still evident on her face. She sniffed one last time before she stood up and stretched, hoping that Naruto would have a good time, despite having _that pinkette_ for a companion.

Within 4 minutes, she was back to her old self, and she shrugged the memory of Sakura and her antics away. "I'm sure N-Naruto's having a blast," she muttered slowly, hands reaching for the tissue paper on a fellow colleague's desk.

A slam of the faculty door surprised her, and she quickly activated her Byakugan for protective purposes. Without turning around, the familiar scent of ramen filled her nose and her Kekkei Genkai allowed her to see the familiar blonde hair and whisker-like lines on that tanned face.

"N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered, turning around and smiling to see the apple of her eye grinning at her. "Did Sakura-san change her mind?"

The blonde Jinchuuriki shook his head and walked towards the young Hyuuga. "Nope," Naruto exclaimed, "Didn't I say I'd spend the night with you, Hinata-chan? I never go back on my word! That is my nindo, remember?"

Hinata smiled her widest and almost squealed with glee. That is, until she saw a 3 gashes on Naruto's right arm, along with a bruise on his cheek. Deducing that Sakura had scratched and punched him in an attempt to make him accompany her, Hinata went over to Naruto and placed her hands on his arm, allowing her chakra to replenish Naruto's skin cells, doing the same to his cheek once she had finished with the arm.

It was healed within 37 seconds, and Naruto had given her a kiss on the cheek as a way of showing his gratitude.

They stayed in silence for a while, one that was akin to that same quiet when they were walking together in the white hallway. This time, Hinata broke the ice. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at her and gave a thumbs-up. "No need to apologize, Hinata-chan! It was my own decision to leave Sakura, although now I know what I'd give her for her Christmas…"

"What is it?"

"A nail cutter," Naruto said on a whim, smiling deviously at the Byakugan wielder, to which Hinata giggled more cutely than ever.

It may be the corniest line Naruto had ever said but it was enough to make her laugh, to make her happy again. It was not the funniest joke either, but it was Naruto's joke and something about it made her want to laugh herself to tears.

The gloomy silence resumed when the both stopped chuckling, when Naruto's sense of humor had already reached its limit. To make sure that Hinata agreed to Naruto's offering, he asked her yet again.

"You still want some ramen, Hinata-chan?" Naruto mused, scratching the back of his head while grasping Hinata's hand in his own.

And _what else_ was Hinata to do?

She said--

--0.o--

* * *

--0.o--

Well, that went quite well... Do expect the next chapter within a month... Exams are closeby so... well... see ya guys! Reviews are much appreciated! I suppose you already get what happens next and all that jazz...


End file.
